The Gilded Dragons
by Scarlett Warrior
Summary: This is the story of a new guild. The Gilded Dragon, will they rise to the top or crumble before they get a chance. [SYOC closed for now, will open later :)] I only own Alex, Ace, Rivit, and the plot to this story
1. Intro

**Hello hello this is Scarlett a Warrior here with my very first SYOC!**

**Here's the intro to the story first.**

**? POV**

"Finally my own guild. This is awesome, right Rivit, Ace?" I asked my two best friends.

"You mean our guild? And yeah it is, Alexis." Rivit replied.

"This is going to be awesome the Gilded Dragons will trump all!" Ace, Rivit's exceed partner, said happily as he flew around.

"Well, first things first, we need to get furniture for our guild hall, second we need members, third we need a stamp. Lets start with some furniture." Rivit said.

"It's a good thing I went on a few errands for people to get some money so we can at least get a couple tables and chairs." I said proudly.

"Well come on slow pokes lets get some stuff for our guild!" Ace said cutely.

"Well actually I was going to go around town to recruit some mages, I'll catch up later." Rivit said as he started jogging away.

"Well come on lil buddy it's just you and me because mean old Rivit left us. Onward to the furniture store!" I said as Ace picked me up and started flying me to the store.

**End of the intro**

**Well there it is. heres the form for OCs please send it through PM anything sent through reviews won't be seen for a while**

**Name: (first and last)**

**Nickname: (optional)**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothing:**

**Guildmark: (color and place (nothing pervy))**

**Personality: (be descriptive no Mary Sues or Gary Stus no one likes them)**

**Magic: (nothing OP and not everyone can be a slayer so try to refrain from using them I will only accept 4 slayers. also add a short description of the magic)**

**Spells: (give me at least 5 spell please)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Backstory: (be descriptive)**

**Romance: (optional. If you want the character to have a love life please describe what kind of person they like)**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses: (don't put "no weaknesses" at all your OC will not be accepted otherwise)**


	2. Introduction Arc Part 1

-Alexis' POV-

"Alex we should get this table!" Ace said.

"Ok or not look at the price." I said seeing the price of it. "700 jewel for a wooden table seriously."

"Maybe we should just build the tables then." He suggested.

"Nah, that would take to long. I guess we only need a few tables like what 4?" I asked.

"Yeah and chairs for them so 4 per table and we have 8,500 jewel so we only need to pick cheaper chairs." Ace said as he pointed to the chair section. "Onward my trusty human!"

"Wait a minute, is that girl over there sleeping" I said as I pointed to a girl sleeping peacefully on a display bed.

Before I knew it Ace was already over there poking her cheek. The girl quite literally radiated shadows as soon as he started poking her cheek. I was going to stop him but I thought he should learn his lesson.

"I'm going to go buy the tables and chairs." I said while leaving him.

-Rivit's POV-

"Ugh why is this so hard! I can't find one person who uses magic. I'd probably be better off shopping." I said to myself cringing at the thought of shopping.

"Come on fight me I saw what you did to Gruler and now I want revenge." I heard someone yell.

"So you worked with that scum? Maybe you deserve the same fate." I heard another voice reply. 'Maybe I should break up this fight before someone gets seriously hurt.' I thought as I started my way towards the voices.

"I'll kill you!" A man who looked in his late 30s ran at a man who was holding a katana with a knife.

"Crystal Gem Dragon's Cage!" I yelled out as I got into range as a light blue magic circle appeared under the running man. Several pillars of quartz surrounded the angered man.

"Explain yourself now!" I said in my voice of authority.

"He killed Gruler! He deserves to die!" The older man yelled at me and I turned to face the younger one to hear his side of the story.

"The man I killed was a bandit who I watched mug an old woman, he deserved what he got." He said glaring at the one in the cage.

"He's evil though, he burnt him to a crisp using black flames, evil flames!" The lunatic yelled.

"Here how about a comprimise, I put the bandit's buddy in jail and you swordsman, you have to join my guild and I won't turn you over to the council for manslaughter." I said as I got a skeptical look from him. "You do know murdering bandits is still illegal right?"

"Fine, the names Sinyaramen Elsinius, call me Sin." The man, that I now knew as Sin, said.

"Come on this guy needs to do some time." I said grabbing the guy out of the cage.

-Ace's POV-

"Wakey wakey." I said to the sleeping girl in front of me as she started to stir.

"Stop it." She whined as I poked her cheek.

"Not until you wake up."

"Yami stop I'm tired." She whined once more.

"My name isn't Yami it's Ace." I said shaking my head.

"Ace I'm back. Did she stangle you?" I heard Alex call before I was hugged tightly.

"You're so EVIL!" The girl said while yanking at my whiskers.

"Help me!" I cried

-~And that is Chapter one, part one of the introduction arc! Feel free to tell me if I portrayed your OC correctly!~-


	3. Introduction arc part 2

-~Rivit's POV~-

"Well, Sin, now that you're going to be apart of my guild I think that we should do some pranking. By the way I'm Rivit, Rivit Thantos." I said to my new friend.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on its on some kids who tried to steal my wallet earlier."

"You're not going to leave me alone unless I say yes, am I correct?"

"Very."

"Fine." He sighed in defeat.

"Yay!"

Time Skip

-~?'s POV~-

"So is this a guild?" I asked myself curiously.

"Yup and it's mine." A voice from behind me said happily.

I turned to see two men. One with reddish brown hair, hazel eyes, tan skin, and a cheery grin on his face which made me assume he was the one who spoke. The other man had long spiky black hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and he looked like he really did not want to be here.

"The names Rivit, and this is Sin. Are you looking to join a guild." He asked kindly.

"Well actually I need help." I said.

"Well you can wait until the master comes back with us if you want. I was going to make some lunch if you want to stay for that also." He said smiling.

"Sure. My name is Argyle Ferris, by the way." I said introducing myself.

"Cool now let's go inside. He said while leading Sin and I into an empty guild hall.

It looked nice besides the fact it had no furniture. The guild hall had two floors which I'm going to guess is for when the guild gets more members. It had a bar area, a kitchen, an infirmary, and spare bedrooms. All in all it was quite spacious.

"If I may ask Argyle, what is it you need help with? I might be able to help a little bit before Alex and Ace come back from shopping." Rivit said leaning over the bar.

"My magic, I need to find someone who can help me with it before it consumes my humanity." I said.

"Ah. Alex is in a similar predicament. I don't know how to fix that since all we've done for her is put limiters on her for now." He said. "But considering you guys most likely have different magics I could do some reading into it, what is your magic I might have it in one of my books.

"It's somewhat of a type of lost transformation magic. With it I can turn into a T-Rex." I said.

"Holy crap that's awesome and scary at the same time!" Rivit exclaimed. "And here I thought being a dragon slayer was cool."

'Note to self: Never ever give Rivit sugar. Ever.' I thought to myself.

~~-~~So that is the end of chapter 3 and Part 2 of the introduction arc~~-~~


	4. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT PLEASE READ

Hello, Scarlett here I'd like to say a few things about my story the Gilded Dragons. First for all of you who sent OCs a big thanks to you for the support to this story. Second people may send up to 2 OCs now because I'd like a few more since right now I only have 7. Third expect a few chapters this weekend because I am on thanksgiving break right now and will have a five day weekend so I will write a lot. Fourth I'd like some input on where you guys think the story should go after I introduce all the OCs. Fifth tell me who you think should be on teams. Sixth along with the 2 OCs announcement send in girls because of the seven I got sent only 2 were girls and I'd like to balance out the genders so try to send some girls. That's all for now. See ya in the next chapter.


	5. Introduction Arc part 3

-~?'s POV~-

"STOP TRYING TO KILL ACE!" The black haired girl in front of me yelled.

"NO HE IS EVIL HE WOKE ME UP!" I yelled back.

"LIGHTNING DEMON'S DEATH PUNCH!" She yelled.

Her fist was covered in black lightning and hurt like a bitch. I was just about to use a spell when she kicked me.

"Uh oh looks like it's time to call Rivit again." An employee said as he watched us fight.

"Shadow Summon Sword." A one handed sword appeared in my hand. "Bound Soul."

As soon as I saw her charging up for an attack I hopped into a shadow. I found an exit into the store above her. Perfect. I jumped with my sword in hand almost successfully hitting her. Almost. She had dodged it at insane speeds.

"Lighting Demon Overcharge: Activate." She said before I hit her.

"How are you doing that?" I asked curiously.

"Overcharge is like heavenly body magic's meteor. It gives the user a huge boost to their agility and a smaller boost to their strength. As a result though it takes up more magic than usual for spells so it should only be used to finish a fight." The evil cat said.

"In which I plan on doing. Lightning Formation!" She yelled as for balls of lightning surrounded me. I smirked and used bound soul again. I easily escaped her attack only to see Aleah through another shadow. I ran through it to exit by my step sister.

"Oh hi Adair!" She said happily.

"We should probably go before this place explodes." I said dragging her out of the store.

~-Alex's POV-~

"Thanks Ace." I said.

"Your welcome." He said happily.

"Hey there's that girl who tried to kill you." As soon as the words left my mouth he dropped me.

"EVIL CAT!" I yelled as I fell right in front of the girl. "Ouch."

"You!" The girl yelled. "Why'd you blow up the freaking store!?"

"Well I hadn't this month so I decided it was a perfect chance to." I said. "Good fight by the way, I'd like to have someone like you in my guild."

"What?!" She asked dumbfounded.

"We'll join!" The girl next to her said happily. "I'm Aleah a and this is Adair."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alex and this is Ace." I said happily. "Let's head to the guild."

"Ok!" Aleah said while dragging Adair by the collar of her shirt as her soul left her body.

~~-~~That is chapter 3 and part 3 of the intro Arc~~-~~


	6. Intro Arc part 4

~~-~~Hello people of the inter webs, thank you to all who sent me OCs! Now onto the story.~~-~~

~-~Rivit's POV~-~

As soon as I finished eating I went to my room and started digging through the pile of books I bought so I could help Alex. We tried everything to suppress the demon in her. We even went to Fairy Tail to see if Mirajane the She-Devil could help. Unfortunately she couldn't, and so we just ended up suppressing her magic with limiters. I hope with Argyle's magic I can find something to permanently help instead of suppressing it.

"Rivit!" I heard Ace yell as he hugged me.

"Where's Alex." I asked.

"She made fun of me so I dropped her." I sighed.

"Ok, but as punishment you have to help me find the book I'm looking for."

~-~Alex's POV~-~

"So you're both shadow mages?" I asked.

"Yup." Aleah said.

Then there was a yelp as I accidentally stepped on someone's foot. Right in front of was a guy in his early 20s. He had dark brown hair, tan skin, and light brown eyes. He had green pants, a green shirt, and four broken shackles on his wrists and feet.

"Oh my Ignis, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, you didn't mean it. I'm Saxa, you can call me Sax though. Hey that's a guild mark isn't it?" He said after seeing my new blood red and gold guild mark on my forearm.

"Yeah I'm the guild master of the mage guild, Gilded Dragons." I said.

"Can I join, I need to make some money so I can help my mom." He said.

"Yeah, we're heading to the guild hall now, want to come with." I asked.

"Sure."

Then we were off.

Time Skip

"We're back!" I yelled as I pushed the doors open.

"Hi Alex, I see you brought people too and I got a call from the store again." He said before trapping me in a crystal cage. "Now stay put while I get more lacrimas."

"I will pay any one of you 500 jewel if you break me out of this cage before he gets back."

Then everyone sweatdropped.


	7. Apology Chapter

~Scarlett's POV~

Mrs. Linsey was droning on about arithmetic sequence where as I could care less since she just has to put me to far away from the board. You see I can't exactly see well from a distance. Now I know what your going to say "Just get glasses.", but I can't until winter break which starts next weekend. Oh well I'll just get the notes from Ella.

"So bored." I complained to my self.

Then the power went out suddenly. I thought it was the wind again. Then the glass in the room shattered. The cause was a teenager and his flying cat.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit." I cursed my luck and hid under my desk.

Then I felt like I was being lifted up into the air by my hood. Rivit, as I identified as one of my many OCs, jumped out the broken window as Ace followed with me in tow.

"Damnit I need an education you asshats! Writing can wait!" I yelled while struggling with the zipper of my hoodie so I wasn't choked to death.

"Too bad, you didn't update and this is what you get. Besides you passing algebra with flying colors." Rivit said.

"I have a Spanish test today though!" I yelled and kicked him in the head.

"There you guys are. I thought I'd have to empty the entire grid of energy." Alex said.

"I hate you all." I stated with anger.

"You love us." My three annoyances said in unison.

"At least it's not everyone."

Time Skip

Once we got back to my house, Alex and Axe started raiding my fridge. I just grabbed my tablet and started to write chapter 5 and the equivalent exchange chapter. As an apology for not updating last weekend, I was writing what I called an equivalent exchange chapter.

"How's it coming Author?" Rivit said as he ploped down beside me on my couch.

"I'll be able to post the apology chapter by tonight." I said.

~~So how was that as my apology chapter? I thought maybe I'd do something similar to this everytime I don't update on time. Tell me how it was and if you liked it or not.~~


End file.
